the_frickhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Jovana
"onion ring pussy never disappoints!" About I Am A Woman. I Am Gay. I Have Severe Depression. I Think Killing People Is Bad. I Want To Fuck Anime Women With Large Breasts. My Teeth Are So Sharp, Sometimes I Wound Myself. I Have Never Had A Job, As Employers Are Too Afraid To Hire Me. I Once Slept On An Unmade Mattress For 6 Months. I Cannot Reproduce, As My Uterus Is Only Capable Of Spawning Demons. I Am Plagued By Frequent Back Pains. I Am So Sexy, God Had To Handicap Me By Making Me Explicitly Gay And Giving Me Debilitating Social Anxiety So I Could Not Fuck The Entire Population. My Legs Don't Always Work. I Can't Watch Mainstream TV Shows Because They Are Unrelatable And I Am Just Too Cool To Understand. I Have Rabies. Sometimes I Cry When I See Women, Because They Are Beautiful. I Use Internet Terms In My Everyday Speech And Nobody Knows What The Fuck I Am Talking About. My Brain Is Poisoned By The Information Age. I Have Gone 2 Months Without Leaving My House Before. I Want To Singlehandedly Fight All Of The Billionaires In The World. I Stan Loona. I No Longer Have Any Desire To Change Any Of These Factors. I Love Myself. One Day I Will Overthrow God. Powers and abilities * Falling up the stairs * Making any conversation awkward if she so desires * Jumping to and from different timelines through dreams * Breaking phone chargers * Good luck (except when it comes to gacha games) * Reading minds * Loving video games * Good intuition * Cross stitching Time in the fuckhouse Jovana joined the fuckhouse on the day of its creation by seeing Cass's tumblr post about it and asking for an invite. From then on she found many friends and was able to get through a hard time in her life. During her stay in the fuckhouse she has died multiple times, most notably during the Hunger Games simulations, where she was the first one to die almost every time. Due to her timezone and general cluelessness she usually misses out on fuckhouse wars and greater incidents (unless she's the one who caused them). Jovana is also a big stinky who broke into the catboy vaults and read tfiaam pages ahead of release schedule simply because her thirst for nyas was too powerful. Accomplishments * She created the fuckhouse Minecraft server with the help of Big Slappy. ** She also created Rust, the beloved base snowman who shat all over the place. ** Looking for the Golem, she was also dangerously close to destroying the server when she angered Herobrine who teleported 400 mobs to where she was standing. * She organized the Best Pin Poll of 2018-2020 and humbly rewarded the winners. * She climbed the Tower of Babel and won the Watergirl hat (thanks to Seli (Fireboy)'s support) * She has been put in the Bear Pit once for saying the word "vore". * She's been put in the Yoda Pit twice: ** for implying indecent things can be done to cavities and that the orifices in Jesus' hands and feet are straws ** for getting vored Category:Frickhouse Member